Elsanna Sleepover Drabbles
by theAbsentMindedArchitect
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: drabbles from the Elsanna Sleepover event on tumblr back in March.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Elsa and Anna find some particularly steamy Elsanna fiction.**

* * *

"It's Sunday- she shouldn't be working right now." Elsa muttered to herself. Her manager had advised that she and Anna refrain from accessing any kind of social site for a bit ever since their movie had become a smash hit. It was most likely to prevent the sisters from being overwhelmed and stressed since this _was_ their first movie.

She had finally given in- it was when she caught herself talking to one of the paintings in the hallway when she finally decided that enough was enough. Besides, who stayed away from Tumblr for five months?! That only happened if you died.

She had been genuinely touched at the community's response to their movie. And the talent! All these artists and their amazing art skills. It was all too flattering. "Are my hips really that..?" She peered down, only to remember that she was currently dressed in sweats- a far cry from the elegant gowns they had dressed her in.

"Hey Elsa! Watcha up to?" Red hair filled her vision as her little sister set her head on top of the elder's to peer down onto the screen.

"Just Tumblr. Did you just wake up? It's 2 in the afternoon!"

"Nooooo! I've just been…Wait… 'Elsanna'! Awe we have a ship name~! Our fans are the cutest! Lemme see!"

Elsa sighed and scooted over to make room for the other girl and handed her the mouse. "Please don't break it this time." If there was one trait that Anna and her character shared, it was the utter gracefulness of every motion they made.

"'Fic Recs'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno- click on it?" The two girls watched curiously as the link opened to another page full of text."

"…."

"…." _Oh shit._ "Anna, close it!" _That's- Why would they?!_

"No! Wait! I don't read as fast as you do!"

"Anna!" The girl picked up the laptop and nimbly hopped onto the other couch to continue reading. _Damnit Tumblr! Tag your goddamn smut!_

"E-elsa…?" The other girl looked up from screen, noticeably pink in the face. Actually pink was an _understatement. _It looked as if her whole face was sunburned.

"What did I just…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Write about a modern Elsanna sleepover where it was supposed to be with more people, but they all cancelled for different reasons at last minute and it's just Elsa and Anna.**

* * *

_Where is everyone?_ Anna sat on the stairwell, tapping her foot impatiently. It was already eight and no one had shown up yet.

Graduation was rapidly approaching and she wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with her best friends before all of them went on their ways to different colleges. _I know that you make new friends… but I'm not ready to do that_. She had the whole house tonight- just her, her best friends, and of course, a little vodka never hurt anyone. No sexy sleepovers, it was just her and her girlfriends tonight. _Maybe I should see if they're okay..._

_Dum-dum-dee-dum!_ As if on cue, her phone went off.

Ariel: I can't come tonight. My sisters are in town visiting. Sorry!

Mulan: My MMA tournament is tomorrow and I totally forgot to tell you. Maybe some other time?

Belle: Adam's not feeling well so I'm heading over there now. Maybe tomorrow night?

Jasmine: I'm going to have to pass- I think I caught something from Aladdin.

_No. This is too perfect_. _Who th- of course!_ Anna scrolled through her contacts and waited as her phone dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Punzel, what the hell did you do?!" She yelled into the phone. "You know that I had this planned for weeks now!"

"_Calm your tits, woman. I-"_

She angrily took a swig out of the bottle she was holding, coughing as the burning liquid made its way down. "WEEKS. Graduation's literally four weeks away and we're not going to see each other ever!"

_"Stop being a drama queen. We're living in the 21__st__ century! Have you heard of Skype? Or even this amazing thing called Fall break? We have all summer." _Sarcasm was practically dripping out of her phone. _"Besides, you're going to thank me in a bit."_

"What? Wait give me a second- the door just rang."

_"Ooh, that's her. Have fun with the Snow Queen."__  
_

"Wait wha-" Of course, Anna already had the door open- and found herself face to face to… _her._

"Hey." The blonde gave her a slightly unsure, yet dazzling smile. "I'm not late, am I?"

* * *

_A/N: Fun fact: Anna's text tone is the Kimmunicator alert tone. The exact one I have._


End file.
